The daughters of the sun and moon
by levy fai
Summary: when two sisters meet the rangers, one is taken by a dark power while the other is safe with them. can the save the other before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mystic force but I do own the ocs.

Twins of the sun and moon

_It was dark, the shadow had found the three. The mother looked at her children and whispered._

"_Dania, be strong and listen to your elder sister. Lea, be careful and protect each other." _

_The eldest of the babies started to cry while the other stared at nothing. The mother threw the babies in the portal. The eldest felt the power of her mother fade; she knew that something would happen…_

"Earth to Lea, were here." Stated a voice beside the 17 year old. She looked over at her twin, and looked outside and saw the sign that read Briarwood. They got off the bus and headed toward town. They stop when Lea saw a sign that read "Rock Porium."

"Lea, why are we going in this place?" asked her sister.

"Just come one please, I don't ask you for much."

The younger just nodded and headed in the music store. They looked at the titles and were listing to music. Unknown that they were being watched, and by eyes that should have been working.

"Xander will you stop staring at them." Asked Vida who was looking at the aussi.

"Well excuse me but I think I can do as I pleased."

When Lea and Dania came up to check out, Chip came out also to check them out. He stared at the one with the transformers t-shirt. She was a little taller than the red and had pale blue eyes. Her dark hair was in a pony tail and her skin was a light tan. The one behind her had the skin and hair but dark brown eyes. She seemed to stare at Xander.

"So you're a transformer buff?" asked Chip.

The girl smiled and nodded, she loved transformers much to her sister's dismay.

"Yea, I grew up watch them and saw all the movies." The girl said.

"My name is Chip."

"Lea Zodiac and this is my twin sister Dania." She motion to her twin who was now giving the death stare to Xander.

"So what brings you to Briarwood?"

"Oh just.."

"It's none of your consurne."

Before Chip could answer, there was a sound from outside. They all ran out to see monsters not the kind from the master of darkness but a whole different kind. Then out of the monsters came a knight all in dark armor. He seemed to be looking at the twins, he then saw the rangers who had transformed when he was coming. He nodded to them but went to the twins.

"Lea, Dania it's been a long time." Said the knight.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dania, then she turned to her sister to see that she was frozen in fear.

"It's you." She whispered, her hands shaking as she bit her lip, she remembered this power before the night that her and her sister were taken this man was the one who took her mother.

"Ah, I see your gift of knowing has awaken." Replied the knight.

"What are you talking about?" asked the yellow ranger, who was standing right by Lea.

"Enough, my work is with the twins of the sun and moon leave now." Said the knight with that a dark magic attacked the rangers.

He then turned around and called his dark magic to take the sisters, but before he could do it Dania pushed her sister away and jump the other way. She felt that she couldn't doge another one. so when dark magic attacked two other magics attacked it. Two knights came over, on in gold the other red.

"Leanbow, Daggeron its been a while also." Said the knight.

"Dain, what are you doing here you were sealed." Stated Leanbow. As he helped Lea, then he saw the girl's blue eyes turn a light shade of gray.

_The knight told his sister in law to close the gate as he fought the master._

Leanbow was shocked, then the girl's eyes changed back to blue, she then looked at Daggeron was fighting with the monsters.

"Well it's been fun but I think I should leave." Said Dain as the shadow came around him

Then the rangers looked at Lea who was crying now, while Dania was holding her crying also. The two knights apporched them, when they both saw Lea's Necklace. Daggeron went to hug the girls to all the rangers suprise the girls hugged him back. They were about to ask the wolf knight what was happing but he whispered to all of them.

"We'll know when we get to treeroot." they all nodded

End of chapter please rate.


	2. past of the twins

The past of the twins

The rangers got to Tree root and waited for Daggeron and the twins to come in, they were a little worried that they got lost. They looked to the Wolf knight again but he still told them nothing.

"I bet their students of his." Said Xander who was talking to Nick and Madison.

"NO I don't think so, that embrace is something a teacher would do." Replied Madison, Nick nodded he supported his girl friend. (Yes I have them as a couple)

"Then who could they be?" asked V who was sitting by Chip who looked worried.

"Chip what's the matter?" asked Nick worried about his friend.

"Oh, nothing, it's just Lea seemed to know Daggeron." The others nodded.

"Yea, and that Darin guy said that she had the gift of knowing?"

"What is that anyway?" asked the yellow ranger.

"It's an old ability that elder lines of magic have." Answered a voice, the rangers looked to Leanbow who was now talking.

"Lea, to it from her mother." They stared at the wolf knight.

"And how do you know so much about it?" asked his son.

"And why wont you tell us?" stated the others.

"Because it's none of your concern." Came another voice. They looked to the door to see Daggeron and the twins. He had his arm over them and they seemed calm.

"Rangers I would like to meet: Lea and Dania my twin daughters." Said the knight as he smiled at both of them and kissed their heads.

"When do you guys find out that Daggeron was your father?" asked Xander.

"About two hours ago." Said Dania.

"Since I was three." Said Lea, everyone looked at her even Dania.

"What, I can't help it I just knew ok." Stated the girl who was blushing at the looks everyone was giving her.

"Wow, I didn't even know Daggeron had a girl." Stated Xander, which got his slapped by three hands. (Lea wasn't going to let her father go, she just meet him.)

"yow." Said the green ranger.

"Don't feel sorry for you." Stated Madison and V.

"My mom, was married thank you very much." Said Dania, who went a sit by the window.

"Well let's all get settled and we'll tell you about the past." Stated Daggeron, who sat on a couch with Lea while Dania sat by the window on the other side. V and Xander sat on a love seat while chip sat in a chair while Madison and Nick had the other love seat.

"First, I was married to the twins mother." Stated Daggeron who was looking at Xander.

"Her name was Luna and she was the Lunar knight."

"Wait you mean there is a girl knight?"asked V.

"Was, but yes Luna was a knight, she was partnered with me all the time. We eventually fell in love. " he sighed.

"We found out that we were having twins I was happy. It was a little after the twins were born that me and Luna were attacked. I manged to give Luna time to run, but whan i saw her body after the battle I thought you two dead. yet i'm glade that the both of are safe."

He then hugged his daughters, then all the sudden Dania shook him off. She went off to the door, she heard Lea get up and follow her.

Once out side of root tree Dania turn to her sister and shouted.

"YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU."

"IF I TOLD YOU THAT PAPA WAS ALIVE WOULD YOU BELVIVED ME?"

That got Dania to be quite, she remebered the times that her sister told her stuff and she wouldn't belive it. Before Dania could answer Lea they felt a pressence a bad one at that.

"DARIN." stated both twins as they stood back to back.

They heard his laugh and saw that he wasn't alone a woman in black was with him.

"Darin, hun which one do we get?" asked the woman.

"The stronger one." Lea tensed up thisguy was after Dania.

"Over my dead body." stated Lea,as she looked over at Darin.

"Lea."

"I'm the big sister I have to protect you."

"Enough of this talk, shadow gizer." shouted the woman as the attack went to Lea.

"Dania run." stated Lea as the attack hit her.

"LEA!" shouted Dania. The last thing Lea saw before she was nocked out was Darin taking her sister.

* * *

"LEA." shouted Daggeron as he ran to his pass out daughter.

"Aren't their suposed to be two?" asked Xander, which earned him a slap from V andMaddie.

"Lea,please open your eyes."Daggeron said as he held his daughter.

"Papa?" Daggeron looked down to see Lea open her eyes, and as they got wider.

"They got Dania papa we have to find her...it's all my fault." Lea was crying.

"We'll look for a trail,Daggeron you stay with Lea." stated Leanbow he and the rangers went looking while Daggeron took Lea back to Roottree.

"Dania, be strong, we will find you, I will not allow it to happen again.

end of chapter please rate


	3. the new ranger

The new ranger

Chip looked over at the sleeping Lea, he had tooken over watching her while Daggeron went talk with the other rangers. Chip felt sorry for to lose a ranger or friend is hard, but he couldn't imagen loseing a Chip thought she does look cute sleeping.

He was about to move some hair that was out of place when heard a cough and supress laughter. Looked behind him to see that the rangers were laughing at him. He then turned to the right and saw Daggeron his arms folded and giving a death stare.

"Chip, I'm only going to say this once Lea is off limits, and that includes you to Zander."

Chip and Xander swallowed, they knew how powerful their teacher was. They really didn't want to fight with him so the two of them nodded. They all turned aroud when they heard Lea get up. She looked over at them and asked.

"What time is it?"

They all stared at her. Then seeing their shocked faces she explained it to them.

"Because if it's past nine I could get Dania up."

They looked at Lea sadly, before they could say anything Lea's eyes turned sliver.

_The rangers were hot on the tracks of Dain and his partner. They had them counered all of the sudden they were attacked from behind. They looked and saw that it was Dania. She smiled at the rangers. Lea could feel the dark oura around her, and saw Dania attack again._

_"Lunar it's time to go." said Darin and then all three of them left._

__Lea's eyes went back to blue, when Daggeron saw the sadness in her eyes he knew what ever she saw it was about her sister. His own mind went back to his wife but he would know if Dania was dead, so it wasn't that then it could only be.

"She's now the enemy." stated Daggeron. He looked over and saw his daughter nod.

"Sorry teach, but she's with the bad guys now so we have to..."

"Finsh that sentence Xander and I will hit you where it really hurt." All the rangers looked over at Lea.

"Girl power." stated V and Madison gave her a thumbs up.

"So what do we do now?" asked Nick.

"We're getting a new ranger." stated Leanbow, to that all the rangers looked over at Lea.

"You mean me and Flickeron." The rangers looked confused they were going toask what did she mean but before they could Lea let out a whisle.

Two seconds later their vison was on the person in front of them. He wore blue and gold shirt and matching pants. His shoes were a light blue. He had a mask on his face but his emerald eyes glowed. He looked over at Lea and bowed.

"What can Flickeron, the prince of all genies help you missteress?"

The rangers were speachless they knew that Jini was a genie also, so did this genie know him. They got the answer when Jini came out of nowhere.

"Daggeron I have to ask you..."

"Jini?"

"Flickeron how it's going little bro?" That time even Daggeron and Lea were speachless.

"Notbad I have a misstress now." He pointed to Lea, when they saw Daggeron sitting beside her they both did a double take.

"Daggeron did you forgetto tell me something?"

"Yes Jini I was going to tell you this is my eldest daughter Lea."

"Waityou mean your master is my misstress's father?"

"Yes." stated the father and daughter.

"Daggeron this means you have to train her." stated Leanbow.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

"Ok, it's time to transform." Daggeron said as he began to transform.

"Magical Sorce, Mystic force." He turned into the soloris knight."

"Ok, now rember it doesn't take a lot of power to transform, so try it."

"Magical sorce, mystic force: child of the sun and moon, clestal ranger Solar."

Lea's uniform was identical to Daggeron's expect it was gold and blue. She looked over at him and asked.

"What's next?" Daggeron smiled he was going to like this.

end of chapter


	4. Knight on break

Knight on a break

Lea was tried, she had finished sparing with her father, and then she had magic training with Leanbow. She felt that she had been taken through the ringer more than once. She was suppose to be reading the magic creature field guide, but she stopped when it started talking about the different types of dragons. She was going to die of boredom, but a voice called her out of her pain.

"Lea, are you ok?" asked Clare.

"I feel I'm going to die a very slow and painful death." Lea replied to the girl.

"Well why don't you go out?"

"Clare, if I go anywhere either Papa or Leanbow will say if I can walk then you can learn something."

"Well why don't you visit the rangers?"

"Not a bad idea Clare, but how…"

"I'll tell Daggeron and Leanbow that you went to get some supplies."

"Clare I owe you one."

"It's ok, you need time out of Rootcore."

Lea waved good bye to Clare and headed toward the music shop.

The other rangers were working and they were a little surprise to see the daughter of their teacher coming in. When she came over to them Maddie and V went to talk to her because the boys were still afraid of what would happen if Daggeron found out that they knew that Lea was here.

"Lea, what are you doing here?" asked V.

"Well you see, I was going to die of boredom at Rootcore so I decided to come out for a little bit." Replied Lea as she hugged V.

"Does anyone know you're here?" asked Xander, who was thinking about the punishment of what his teacher would do.

"Clare does, and she's covering for me…" all the rangers groaned.

"What?"

"Clare doesn't cover very well." Replied Nick.

"So, in other words were going to be in trouble." Stated Xander.

Nick was about to say something else, but was interrupted when Leelee came in the store. The aura of the room became dark, Lea was shivering. She looked over at the beach blonde, she looked at Lea and snickered.

"Who is this, a throw away fan girl?" she was pointing to Lea's Wonder woman shirt.

"Hey lay off." Stated Nick. She looked over at Nick and started to talk but before she could Maddie came and talk.

"He's mine hands off."

She went to Xander, and V did something that everyone was shocked about.

"He's with me."

Then she looked at Lea again and was about to say something to her.

"Leelee, I would like you to close your mouth Lea is with me." Stated Chip who put his arm around the girl, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I never, well I have to get back anyway." With that she stormed off.

"Chip, thank you." Said Lea, and he smiled again. He looked at his friends and said.

"Tell Toby I took the rest of the day off I'm going to show Lea around."

"Chip do you remember what Daggeron said?" whispered Xander but Chip was already out the door.

The tour of Bairwood was very short and Chip decided that he and Lea would have lunch by the park. They got sandwiches from the deli and sat down on a bench. They then started talking.

"So before coming here where did you live?" asked Chip as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"A little town called Angel Grove, we lived there with our adopted uncle his name is Billy."

"So he let you come all the way here?"

"Yea, you see were wondering about our parents, even with my gift I only saw my father on in bits and pieces and all I see is my mother's body." She cried a little bit while Chip put his arm around her and hugged her.

"We'll get her back I promise." He whispered.

"Thank you Chip." She sat in his arms and went to sleep, it only took him a while but he fell asleep too.

"**CHIP, LEA WAKE UP." **Shouted a voice, both of them opened their eyes to see Daggeron and Leanbow staring at him. He felt Lea get out of his arms and went to sit strait up, as did he. He saw the death look that Daggeron given him. He didn't care, at least he got to talk to Lea before he died.

Before anyone could move there came screaming. All four turned around and saw a creauter that looked like a wolf. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Magical Source, Mystic force." All four said.

"The power of lighting, Yellow mystic ranger."

"Daughter of the sun and moon Cestal ranger Solar."

"With the power of the sun Solaris Knight."

"With the flames of Truth Wolf Warrior."

They battled the monster, he seemed to be winning, then Lea called.

"Flick, time for a transformation."

"Right."

"Solar lamp sword mode." And the lamp that held Fickeron changed into a blade.

"Wow."

"Thank you chip for that, I love to have encouragement, she looked at the knights who were shocked.

"Solar blade, Sunbeam strike." With that the monster was done.

They all powered down and then Chip broke the silence.

"Lea, that was way cool."

"You mean it."

"Why would I lie."

"Well I don't know, it's the first time I ever did it."

"Wait your first time but it seemed like you know what you're doing."

"If you two are done we better get back to Rootcore, I believe we need to talk about this with the rangers." Stated Leanbow grabbing Chip by the collar and heading to the hide out.

"Papa, are you mad?"

"Lea, that spell that you did, it could have backed fired and you know what could have happened."

"I know, but it still worked." She smiled at him.

"And secondly you're in trouble for leaving Rootcore."

"Yea but.."

"No buts you're going to have to help Clare with the cleaing the whole week and your lessons will be longer."

"Yes, Papa." Then she felt his arm around her and heard him whisper.

"But I'm still proud of you."

End of chapter please rate.


	5. a vist from the past

Vist from the past

Lea was sitting with the other rangers who were on break and Lea was done with her lessons and was givien permission to vist the rangers. They were eating sandwiches, when a shevey truck came down the street. When it parked a little away from the group when the driver came out. The rangers looked at Lea who was running to the middle aged man who got out of the car.

"Mr. Oliver, what in a world are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to see my bestfriends' neice, by the way where's Dania?"

"She left."

"Why do I feel that yourhiding something?"

Before Lea could answer the question her morpher went off.(note Lea's morpher, is a braclet)

"Sorry Mr. Oliver,I have to go."

Lea ran to the others and they headed off to fight. When the rangers got to the battle they saw that both knights were having trouble.

"Ready guys?"asked Nick.

"Ready." replied the rangers.

"Magical source Mystic force." They all said.

"Lea go help Daggeron and Leanbow." stated Nick.

As Lea went to the knights before she could do anything she went flying.

"What hit us?" asked Flickeron

"That would be me." Lea looked at the person who attacted her.

"Dania?"The solar ranger asked.

"I'm the shadow ranger ,it's my duity to destory the knights."

"Oh Dania."

"Be sorry latter we need to fighter her." stated Flickeron.

"Right, Solar lamp Sword mode."

"Do you realy think your power is stronger than mine?"

"Dania please don't make me do this."

The two swords hit each other,they seemed even until Lea heard Chip fall. That gave Dania time to strike Lea, which caused Lea to power down. But before Dania could stike again a voice said.

"Lighting stike." which made Dania jump out of the way. Chip had come to Lea's aid.

Before anyone could attack again Dania disapered and the rangers went to Chip and Lea.

"You know I still have to talk to ." she smiled to Chip.

end of chapter


	6. a dinner to rember

A dinner to remember

A few hours after the battle, Daggeron and Lea were getting ready for a dinner. Mr. Oliver and Mr. Callen.(Uncle Billy) were looking forward to meeting Daggeron and to see how Lea was doing. The appointment was at 8 and they were getting ready to leave rootcore.

Daggeron was dressed in a golden dress shirt and light tan suit pants and jacket, his hair was slicked back. He looked over at Lea, and smiled at her.

Lea had her hair down and wore a blue dress with long sleves, her braclet was now sliver, and had a golden belt. Her necklace was showing, it was a sun and moon togather it was golden with blue jewels. She carried a purse which held Flick and Jini.

It took them five minutes to get to the restrant, they looked over and saw Mr. Oliver waving them in. They had a seat and Daggeron got to look at the man who raised his daughters. He was younger than Daggeron with tan skin and blue eyes. He wore a blue dress shirt and black jacket and pants. He had brown gray hair and wore dark glasses.

"Hello my name Billy and you met Tommy."stated Billy. He pulled out a chair and helped Lea in.

"I'm Daggeron, I would like to thank you for taking care of Lea, and Dania."

"Speacking of which, where is Dania?"

Lea looked over at her father and looked at her. Billy knew when she was lying, while Dania had it down pat.

"Well, she didn't like meeting me so she ranaway." stated Daggeron.

"What?" asked the two men.

"Were lookingfor her so don't worry." stated Lea, feeling their uneasyness.

As if it were fate, who came through the door but the rangers. Each boys wore shirts that matched their rangers outfits. V and Maddison wore dresses that matched their uniforms they saw Daggeron and Lea, Chip walked over and caused Lea to blushed. The three men saw it.

"Hi Lea."

"Bonjor Chip, what in world are you doing here?"

"We thought you need some people your own age here." repiled Xader which made him get three slaps.

This started a meal like no other.

endof chapter please rate


	7. xander's punishment

Xander's punishment

It was a getting to be a boring day for the rangers, they were training and thought that the spells they were learning were so old.

"If I have to say a cleaning spell one more time I'm going to kill myself." Stated Xander.

"Xander I don't know what your complaining about Lea has to live here, and train." Stated V as she smacked the green ranger.

"So what do you do when you're out here anyway?" asked Maddie, as she was holding Nick's hand.

"Well, nothing I guess, after papa and Leanbow stop teaching me, I go off on my own.." started Lea.

"Wait you mean you leave Rootcore, but isn't that bad?" asked V.

"I don't leave the forest, and I don't go alone."

"Yea, she's got me." Stated a voice they all turned to the lamp that Lea held.

"Flick, I'm going to make sure that I lose you in swamp somewhere."

"Why, what did I do?"

"You barged in a conversation again."

"Well they asked didn't they?"

"They asked me, I swear you need to learn a little from Jini."

"But if you leave me with him, I might get some of his habits."

"On second thought, I'll keep you with me." The other rangers laughed at that, then the heard a voice from behind them.

"I suppose that your done washing the plates with the spell." Stated Daggeron, with his arms crossed.

"Yes sir." Stated Xander which got him a glare from the Solaris knight.

"Well, if you don't mind we have a training exercise." Stated Daggeron.

"What is it this time?" whispered Xander.

He got smacked by Lea, and V gave her a high five. Daggeron smiled a little his daughter was becoming very known to Xander behavior.

"You're going to be divided into two teams."

"Daggeron, but we have five people, are you joining us?" asked Chip.

"NO, and not Leanbow either Nick, we deiced that Lea would be included in this training." With this Lea smiled and gave Daggeron a hug. He quickly hugged her back and then pushed her away gently.

"It's going to a survival excise, and the team captions are, Maddison and Xander." The other rangers groaned at the second name that was to be Caption. Daggeron dismissed it and said.

"Ladies first."

"V."

"Xander, your turn."

"Chip."

_Maddie please, please I know you love nick but please I can't be blamed for what happens to Xander._ Thought Lea who looked to her friend, and was shot down when Maddie mouthed Sorry.

"I chose Nick." Stated Maddie looking down.

"Then that means we get Lea." Stated Chip he was cheering.

"Oh, man why are we stuck…" Xander stopped when he remembered that Daggeron was only a few feet away.

"So you have your teams, your goal is to capture the other team's flag carrier; there is a catch the flag carrier will not be able to use attack spells only defense. Now chose your carriers."

"I'll do it." Stated Madison as she walked over to Daggeron.

The second team looked at each other, well the boys were looking at Lea. She looked at them with same look.

"_You do it, you're the captain." _

"_But you're the only girl." _

"_Sorry Lea but he is right." _

"_I vote with Lea." _

"_Shut up Flick." _

"_what a crowed." _

"_Lea, please." _

"_Ok, I'll do it." _

When the second team came over, much to the first teams bets Lea walked up and told Daggeron.

"I'm the carrier for the second team."

"Lea, I'm going to need Flick." Stated Daggeron, the other rangers looked at him with shock.

"Using Flick would mean using attack spells you guys that why Papa has to take him, but Papa if it is too much trouble will you keep him away from Jini.

"Hey I don't like where this is going." Stated a voice from the lamp Daggeron carried but he nodded to his daughter.

"Now start."

The game ended a few hours after, all the rangers were brought to root core. When Udonna saw the rangers she called for the knights and Clare to help them. Clare helped her cousin who was being supported by Maddie, Udonna went there first.

V seemed more in shape and was walking to her sister, Leanbow and Dagger looked at the second group that came. It seemed that Chip had twisted his left arm and maybe a sprained ankle. While Lea, who was covered in mud, had to lean on him for support, her right leg seemed not to move. V went over to help the two.

The only one who wasn't hurt was Xander; this caused all the others to question what happened.

"Well we're starting the game, and all of the sudden Xander tripped over a Wyverns nest." Stated Chip as Clare went to heal him.

"So our fearless leader, attacked the wyvern and then it attacked us." Stated Lea.

"We heard the roar of the wyvern and we headed toward it." Stated Maddie.

"I twisted my ankle when I tripped over a rock." Stated Chip.

"When I heard his shoulder crack I ran back to see what was happing I fell down most of the cliff and into the nest, I couldn't move my leg." Stated Lea, as she felt Udonna's Magic flowing though her.

"And we decided to help them." Stated Nick.

"And during all this, how come Xander seems the less hurt?" asked Udonna her voice sharp.

"I was knocked out ok, I came to after the battle." Stated Xander.

"Ouch." Shouted Lea.

"The healing will take about a week my dear, sorry it seems that you must have crutches for a little while." Stated Udonna with a sad smile.

"Well at least I get have some people sign my cast." Smiled Lea, who had whipped up blue cast on her leg.

"And you'll have a butler for a week to." Stated Udonna, and she looked over at Xander.

"Why?"

"Be thankful, I could let Daggeron punish you, she is his daughter."

Xander coughed, and nodded. This started a whole week of Xander helping do Lea's work and the rangers.


	8. Fadeing magic

The fading power

In the bad guys hide out, Lunar was waiting on Dain to come out of the chamber. She chose to wear a gray suit with dark blue cape. She looked around and saw that Darkin was coming. The woman never showed her face but Lunar could help to feel like she saw the woman before.

"Dania, where's Dain?"

"Its Lunar now witch, but he's with the King." Stated Dania.

"Thank you, and nice uniform." Said Darkin, but before she could open the door Dain came out.

"Lunar we have a mission."

"What is it?"

"We're off to get the solar stone." Stated Dain.

"What's that?"

"A stone which has all the magic linked to the sun, if we destroy it the Solaris knight and his little brat will be useless." Stated Dain, and Dania smiled at him.

"I'll get the transport spell ready." Stated Dania as she left.

"Dain, are you sure about this?" asked Darkin.

"Darkin, it's the only way."

"Your letting your feelings of Daggeron get the way.."

"Your one to talk, you could of destroyed the eldest of the twins , but I should expect that from you." He said as he walked off.

* * *

_Shadow that surrounds all, she was looking for something. Come one where are you, the light must shine some where in here. A dark power pushed away, just a little more. Feeling of somthing there, wait a light, but not hers a power as old as time what is it. A dark push and she out, wait she's screaming Pian get away._

"Lea, wake up child." stated a voice.

Lea opened her eyes to see Undonna and Clare, she looked to see that Leanbow and Daggeron were also right behind them. She looked at herself, she seemed to be sweating and her body felt that it been throught a fight. She also felt her blood from where she bit her lips and then also saw the nail prints on her hands.

"I'm awake though, I think Clare needs more sleep."

"Lea, this isn't time for jokes." stated Clare who was indeed in her nightgown.

"She's right Lea, what were you doing?" asked Undonna.

"I went to find her." was the answer.

"Lea, I know that the bond of twins is close but..." started Undonna, but was cut off when Leanbow put his hand on her shoulder.

"Undonna, it took your magic to reach me, and our son's, it has worked." he stated, and recived a nod.

"We'll did you get anywhere?" asked Clare.

"Well, I saw darkness and then a light but the light wasn't Dania but somthing older. What got me confused is that it felt like Papa's power so I thought it was apart of Dania but I think it was wrong."

"Lea did light you see looked like it was in cavern?" asked Daggeron.

"Yes, Papa how did you know?"

"Never mind, go back to sleep, I need to speak with Undonna and Leanbow." he kissed his daughter good night.

* * *

"Daggeron you know what your daughter saw." stated Undonna, as she looked to her old friend.

"It's the Solar stone, it holds all the magic that calls the sun."

"So if someone breaks it..."

"The magic of the sun would fade."

"Which makes you and Lea in trouble..."

"That's why I'm going to the cestal cavern."

Unknow to the three Lea was listening in. She ran quickly to her room and found Flickeron's Lamp.

"Flick, wake up."

"Lea, what's going on?"

"Tell you latter I have wishes for you."

"Ok."

"First, I wish that I with Chip."

It took only a moment and Lea found herself in Chip's bed, with Chip staring at her. She blushed and promised to have a talk to her got off the bed and gave Chip the short version of what happened. It took Chip only two minutes to change and got his morpher.

"Second wish, we were in the cestal cavern."

The two rangers found themeselves in a cave and were about to walk down a hallway when a voice said.

"Stop where you are intruders."

end of chapter


	9. Fadeing magic part 2

Fading power part 2

"Stop where you are intruders." Said a voice and Chip and Lea turned around. They saw who was talking.

He wore a golden suit and cape on his head was a solar helmet and he almost looked like a power ranger, Lea knew that he wasn't but chip on the other hand.

"Wow another power ranger cool."

"Chip, he's not a power ranger he's a knight." Stated Lea and Chip got another look at him and nodded.

"Sorry sir."

"What are you doing at the lunar stone cavern?" asked the knight.

"The Lunar stone…Flick you sorry excuse for a genie you got us to the wrong cavern."

"I'm half asleep sorry." Stated the genie who went back to snoring.

"So you're not here for the lunar stone?"

"NO, we have to get to the solar stone cavern. My dad is going to face some bad people and he needs our help." Stated Lea.

"Your father's name?"asked the Knight.

"Daggeron, the Solaris knight."

"Come follow me then." Stated the knight.

* * *

In the solar cavern, Daggeron was fighting with the guardian of the stone, against Dain and Dania. They were holding but they failed to noticed Darkin comming from behind, she grabbed the stone, and in the flash she was beside Dain. He smiled a evil smile and then said to Daggeron.

"Daggeron, I have Dania and the Solar stone, anything you would like to say before you're gone?" Daggeron just looked at Dain but then they heard three pairs of footsteps comming.

"Stop right their Dain, you have entered the cavern of solar without permisson, you will pay." stated the Knight.

"Oh, knight of sun, do you really think you and the two rangers you have there can defeate us, we defated Daggeron and Knight of the moon."

"Enough of this talk, Sun blast."

"Lunar shield." Danai said stopping the attack.

"Enough of this, be gone sun magic." Darin threw the stone on the floor and it shattered, and then the three of darkness left.

Daggeron and Knight of the sun felt the effects first they were fading, then when Chip saw that Lea was glowing and fadeing also, he looked over at the knight of the moon.

"Isn't their anything we can do?" he asked.

"Their is one way, but it will hard."

"What is it?"

"I can give my power and Knight of the sun's power to Solar ranger."

"What will that do?"

"She'll become the Elcips knight."

"And what about Daggeron?"

"His powers will also come back, but we need to get to Solar ranger right know."

Chip grabbed Lea's had she looked up at him. He told her what Knight of the moon had said and she nodded.

"I'm ready."

"Good, Power of sun of moon I claim you as the Elcips Knight."

All the power of the room seemed to right it self, and then the Solar stone became whole again, Daggeron and Knight of the Sun were awake. When the saw that Lea had the bracelts of the Moon and Sun they guessed what happened. Daggeron had fear, his daughter was a knight now, the Sun knight smiled, another child of the sun became an Knight.

end of chapter


End file.
